Through The Looking Glass
by Gimme-Chan
Summary: A collection of various stories. Starting off with Vortex/First Aid.  First Aid unwittingly finds himself at the center of Vortexs obsession, Vortex works to get the young mech alone...more inside.


**PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT FOR UNDERSTANDING WHATS TO FOLLOW -**  
OK, a small explanation. Through The Looking Glass is going to be a G1ish Alternate Universe for me to write in. Will have more plot and story to them (even if they are out of order) than Plot bunnies Unleased. These will be **darker** themed.

It got started when I posting and reading requests in a LJ TF Prompt community. Problem is, I haven't got a story from start to finish. I just get snap shots of chapters in my mind. So I'm creating this to post those snap shot chapters. If I get enough along the same story line, I'll eventually sync up the chapters.

I'll put pairings and any warnings at the start of each chapter, along with the prompt I'm writing from.

* * *

So, here's the prompt for this AU drabble that follows:

The Autobots and Decepticons are doing battle. Superion and Bruticus are dueling it out. Megatron calls a retreat and leaves but Bruticus keeps on fighting. Superion gets the upper hand and knocks Bruticus out and to pieces. The Autobots take the off lined Combaticons back to the Ark. The officers have a meeting to decide what to do with them. Some want to put them in the brig and use them as bargaining tools, others would prefer they remain in stasis, locked up somewhere, thereby removing from the battle field a rather fierce opponent. Wheeljack, however, suggest they be reprogrammed to follow Optimus Prime and the Autobots. Why not, Megatron did it.

Despite this not sitting well with some, this is war, and they decide to go through with it. The reprogramming works and all the Combaticons are indeed now following Optimus. However, they are still themselves, their personalities haven't been altered much, all they know is they once followed Megatron but are now Autobots (I wouldn't think they would realize they had been reprogrammed, kinda like someone with amnesia doesn't realize they have amnesia). This presents a bit of a problem, they are bombarded with a new way of life with the Autobots (Combaticons will **_never _**be warm and fuzzy kinda mechs) and the Autobots are having to learn to deal with them, too.

Also! How I write Vortex is wholly inspired by and pretty much borrowed from **Ultharkitty**. I can only scratch the surface, she REALLY knows how to write him. Not to mention she turned me on to this delightful pairing!

* * *

Pairing: Vortex/First Aid

Warnings: Seduction, coercion, some masochism, some angst maybe, nothing too bad

Setting: Combaticons have already had the loyalty programing installed and are now following the Autobots.

This whole chapter is mostly from Vortex's view point. Thoughts are in _Italics_

* * *

**Obsession**

Vortex peered around the corner with a practiced ease.

He'd been watching the Med Bay and the coming and goings of both medics for days now. He had their routines memorized. And at this hour, Ratchet was already long gone, leaving the young Protectobot medic-in-training to finish the cleaning and organizing the Med Bay for the next day.

The Protectobot's bothers were far away this time, on the other side of the Ark. He need not worry about one of them intruding, they were use to their little brother working so diligently, with such dedication, and so very late. So, nothing would seem amiss.

All he needed now was a reason to see the little medic. A legitimate reason, that is.

He couldn't just walk up to him and start talking. He'd traveled down that path already with no favorable results. In fact, the little medic's shock and panic at his sudden approach (and close proximity) had caused his brothers to come running. The confrontation dissolving almost immediately into a rather heated fight between himself and Blades. Ratchet had defused the situation, separating them, sending them away in opposite directions. After that, his brothers stayed close, very close. Too close.

But Vortex had patience...lots of patience. He turned his attention and pursuits to other Autobots, all the while keeping tabs on the medic and his brothers. Gradually the tension eased, the brothers loosened their hold, letting their guard over First Aid slip as the rhythm of everyday routine returned. He watched and waited, committing everything important to memory. Biding his time, taking care to cause as little trouble as possible, allowing their attention to wander from him and focus else where.

No, walking up casually and talking to the little medic was not a possibility. He'd end up right back at square one, but there were other ways...

He drew back behind the corner as Med Bay lights started to click off one by one. It was time. Vortex retracted his battle mask as he gripped his hand, twisting it, giving a sharp jerk to pop the joint out of its socket. He hissed in a breath, optics shuttered as he pressed his helm and shoulder into the wall, swallowing the moan that welled up in his throat. Delicious hot pain rolled up his arm and past his shoulder, roters trembled at the tingling pain that was already fading.

He had no more time to savor the sensations as the sound of light footfalls started toward him, steadily. He waited a moment longer, then cradling the limp dislocated hand in his good one, he stepped out and turned, optics dimmed, his head down as if tired. He got two steps before jerking to a stop at a soft gasp, his head coming up.

And there he was, his little medic. Frozen to the spot, bright wide optics locked on him from behind his visor. So wonderful. And oh so close.

Vortex stared back for a moment, feigned surprise flitting across his features, as though he'd had no idea someone would be walking down the hall.

"First Aid." He spoke softly, letting the purr of his voice reverberate quietly off the walls before fading into the darkened hallway they stood in. Anything loud would have sounded abrasive, breaking the spell before he could even weave it. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

The Protectobot didn't move, didn't so much as twitch. He stared, the uncertainly, the fear, the unease he felt shown in his optics, undiminished even through the visor he wore.

Vortex didn't expect a response, not just yet. He gave the little medic a slight, polite smile. "I'm sorry. I'll be on my way." Shifting his limp hand ever so slightly closer to him, forcing a little grimace of pain over his features as he did. He watched those blue optics go from wide and staring, to locking onto his hand. He fought back the smile.

_That's it, little one, take the bait._

He got one step before First Aid spoke up.

"What happened?"

He gave First Aid a puzzled look, as though he had absolutely no idea what the medic could possibly be questioning him about.

First Aid made a small nervous gesture toward his hand.

"What happened? ...to your hand?"

"Oh, this."

Vortex took a step back, away from the medic. _See? Look how unthreatening I am. Not even trying to get close. _He leaned against the wall tiredly, even though he was far from.

"A small accident. Comes with the territory of training with Brawl in hand to hand combat."

"Are you… Does it hurt?"

The way First Aid faultered with his words. So hesitant. Heightening his arousal. Made him want to grab the little medic and...

He looked away and shrugged.

"I'll be fine till morning when Ratchet gets in."

White fingers fidgeted a moment, unsure, weight shifting from foot to foot.

"I…."

_Come on, little one, you can do it._

"Do…..do you want me to look at it?"

He looked back at First Aid, so much nervousness still lingered in those bright optics, that tense posture. _No...not yet..._

"No, that's not necessary. I wouldn't want to impose."

First Aid shook his head.

"Oh, you wouldn't be imposing at all."

_Oh, really? Then convince me._

Vortex gave him a soft smile before straightening as though to leave.

"That's alright, it's late. I'm sure your tired. This...this can wait till morning."

First Aid took a step forward, one delicate hand raised as if he were going to reach out and stop him, the lingering nervousness, the uncertainly in his optics draining away.

"No, it's alright. Really. If you're hurt there's no reason to wait till morning, not when I can look at you're hand now."

Vortex feigned a moment of thoughtful hesitation as First Aid quickly added. "If you don't want me to work on you because you prefer Ratchet, I understand, but at the very least let me numb your hand and arm so you're in no pain through the night." And here, First Aid took another timid step toward him, as though to reassure him.

_That's it, little one, come closer._

Vortex looked down at the medic. "Oh, it's not that." _I definitely prefer you to Ratchet._ "It's just...you've already shut everything down in the Med Bay and there's no need to turn everything back on and make a mess for such a stupid injury like this. For me. No...no, it can wait till morning."

He took a step away from the wall, holding his hand tighter to him, giving a very convincing wince of pain as he did. At that wince, First Aid looked like he was about to reach out and grab him to stop him from going anywhere.

_And wouldn't that be nice._

First Aid took another step toward him, this time bolder, more confident.

"It's no trouble, really. Please, let me help."

Vortex gave a small unsure frown.

"I don't know..."

"Please."

_Oh, little one, this was far too easy._

He finally gave a small nod.

"Alright."

First Aid nodded. "Good, good! Ah, let me unlock the door."

He watched the smaller mech trot over to the Med Bay doors, glancing back as though afraid he'd been tricked and Vortex was going to make a run for it, before typing in the code.

Vortex followed slowly, he didn't want to seem too eager to get the medic inside, behind closed doors, all alone. First Aid walked inside, turning on a few lights, not all of them. Perfect. Vortex walked in, the doors sliding shut behind him. He watched as First Aid grabbed tools from various drawers along with a large cloth.

He indicated for Vortex to take a seat on a stool on one side of the nearest med berth. Once settled, he watched with interest as First Aid continued to flit from drawer to drawer, pulling out a few more tools. The medic had an enticing grace to him. Vortex could just imagine what the young mech would look like laid out beneath him, slim wrists bound to the berth, helpless, writhing at his touch, begging for more. _Frag!_

Satisfied he had what he needed, First Aid slid a stool over to the other side of the berth Vortex sat at, spreading the cloth out over the berth before holding out those elegant hands.

"Your hand, please."

He slowly complied. Delicate fingers touching his hand ever so softly, sure and steady, but with such a gentle grip.

"Do you want me to numb your arm or give you pain suppressants?"

"No, I'll be fine."

First Aid nodded and turned his attention back to the hand in front of him. He guided Vortex's arm and hand to the lay on the cloth as he started to slowly tease seams and panels apart to get a scope of the damage. Vortex leaned forward on the berth to watch as First Aid worked. It was fascinating. And it only took a few breems for the medic to identify the main problem with a shake of his head.

A dislocated joint. But of course, Vortex already knew that.

First Aid looked up.

"Your hand is almost completely separated from your arm. Is Brawl usually this aggressive?"

_Only if I ask nicely._

He shook his head.

"No, he just got carried away. But you know," and here, he caught the little medic's optics and gazed at him. "Sometimes it's fun to let yourself get carried away."

First Aid's hands stilled for a moment as he stared back before shaking himself out of it, looking back down at Vortex's hand.

"Uh, yeah, well….it…it can't be too much fun for you if he's dislocating your joints."

First Aid tinkered in his hand for a moment then stood to get some leverage as he aligned the joint.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like some pain suppressants?"

Vortex shook his head.

"I'll be fine."

First Aid took deep breath. "Ok, brace yourself, this is going to hurt."

Pushing down and twisting, First Aid forced the joint back into the socket with a snap. Pain lanced through his hand, to the very tips of his fingers as relays reconnected then white hot pain danced up his arm before fading at his shoulder. His good hand curled into a fist as his he bowed his head and arched his back, denta gritted, rotors quivering.

_Oh, yes, frag, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!_

First Aid winced at his reaction.

"I'm sorry."

Vortex shook his head and gasped. "Don't be."

_It's like foreplay._

"It looks like the dislocated joint was the main injury. A few loose wires to reconnect but other than that I think you should be just fine now."

First Aid set to work reconnecting the wires, Vortex couldn't help a small disappointed sigh as the pain in his arm began to fade. The medic completely mistook the sigh for impatience.

"Not much longer, a few more wires to connect, a quick scan to make sure I didn't over look anything and you'll be fixed and on your way."

Vortex leaned forward, perching his other elbow on the berth, chin resting on his hand. He watched, optics hooded, as the little medic worked.

"Take your time."

Being the efficient and skilled medic First Aid was, he was finished only ten breems later. He cradled the back of Vortex's now mended hand in one of his, asking Vortex to wiggle his fingers, make a fist. First Aid's happiness that all joints and functions were working as they should radiated from him like light.

"Alright, you are good to go."

First Aid began to pull his hand away but Vortex caught him, his larger hand easily engulfing First Aid's smaller one. The little mech gasped as Vortex leaned forward now on both elbows, optics looking straight into his own, as he began to gently massage the captured hand, dark thumbs rubbing small careful circles into the medic's sensitive white palm.

"I really want to Thank you."

"I…uh…"

Vortex grinned at the flustered response and pulled the white hand closer, leaning in to place a gentle kiss on the pad of one finger. First Aid gasped and shivered but didn't pull away.

Encouraged, Vortex turned First Aid's hand over so it lay palm up in his own, then he dipped his dark helm, pressing a lavish kiss to the smooth white palm, all the while keeping his optics fastened on First Aid's wide blue ones. So telling.

The little medic let out a shaky breath of air. "Please….."

Vortex tilted his helm up a touch.

"Please?"

Keeping a good grip on the one hand, Vortex slowly stood. The medics optic's followed him, widening ever so slightly as he leaning over the berth. First Aid made a soft choking noise as he looked up at the mech towering over him. Vortex leaned in, fingers reaching, tips ghosting ever so lightly along the line were First Aid's battle mask and visor met, a finger gently tapped the battle mask.

"Let me in?"

First Aid trembled, looking down.

"I…."

Fingers traced gently down to his chin, tilting his helm up, forcing First Aid to meet his gaze.

"Let me in."

Dark fingers stroked the battle mask as Vortex moved closer, he could almost _feel_ First Aid's resolve crumbling. Just a little more prodding. Push him...just a little more…

"A-HEM."

Both jerked their heads toward the door at the same time. And there stood Ratchet, arms crossed over his chest plate, looking for all of the world like he couldn't wait to chew someone out.

_Slag._

Vortex heard First Aid gasp in alarm and he knew exactly what the little medic would do. First Aid flung himself away from Vortex and the berth he was leaning on. Vortex let him go, allowing his hand to slip gently from his own. First Aid stumbled over the stool he'd been sitting on, a scanner clattered to the floor which First Aid quickly retrieved. He hugged the scanner to him, trembling in Ratchet's presence. First Aid failed to notice that Ratchet's glare was aimed at no one but Vortex.

Vortex simply straighten and rested a hip against the berth he stood next to, gazing calmly back at Ratchet with an air of nonchalance. Let the Chief Medic throw a fit. It'd be fun to watch, more fun than upsetting…..at least to him.

The tense silence, however, seemed too much for First Aid and he quickly launched into an explanation.

"Uh, Ratchet…I was just finishing and I had everything locked up. When I almost ran in-into Vortex. He'd hurt his hand earlier with Brawl, they'd been training, and even though he didn't want me to fix him, I-I talked him into letting me and I fixed his hand. It was a dislocated wrist joint, I reconnected all the wires, made sure everything was working properly and then….then…uh, well, I…uh."

Ratchet's glare remained on Vortex even as he spoke to First Aid. "Your brothers were asking where you were. I knew you should've been done by now so I thought I'd come see if there was anything wrong." 'I'm glad I did.' remained unspoken. "Go. I'll finish up here."

First Aid hesitated. "Are you sure?"

Ratchet gave a nod, glare never leaving Vortex.

"Go, it's fine."

Gently set the scanner down on a berth, First Aid walked hesitatingly toward the door, pausing.

"I feel bad leaving a mess for you to clean, Ratchet."

"Don't worry about it. I'll finish up with Vortex and -"

Vortex pushed away from the berth he'd been leaning against.

"No need for that, Ratchet. First Aid fixed everything perfectly." Vortex then turned a heated gaze and flirtatious smile to First Aid, halting the young mech's retreat, "You're very talented with your hands."

Ratchet looked at the little Protectobot, who seemed caught as if spellbound by Vortex's silky words and possessive gaze.

"AID!"

The young mech jerked and swung around, startled blue optics staring up at Ratchet.

"Brothers. Now."

First Aid knew that tone and quickly dashed out of the Med Bay and down the hall without a glance back.

Ratchet turned his glare back to Vortex who was walking toward the Med Bay doors like nothing at all had happened. Seething, Ratchet waited till they were only a few feet apart.

"I'm watching you."

Vortex turned, an amused smile played on his lips.

"Really?"

He stepped closer to Ratchet, head tilting playfully as he ran a finger up Ratchet's arm, ignoring all signs of danger. "You wanna watch me put on a show in your berth tonight?" He leaned in close, finger tracing up Ratchet's helm, he loved pushing mechs as far as he could. "Cause now that you've scared away my sweet little Protectobot, I got no one to do."

Quick as lightening Ratchet grabbed the wrist of the hand exploring his helm, jerking Vortex around as he twisting the arm painfully behind his back, slamming the copter into the wall. Vortex grinned, half moaning half laughing into the wall.

Ratchet growled, the terrifying image of Vortex getting his hands on First Aid...

"You stay away from him. You understand me? You stay away!"

Vortex laughed. "Make me. AHHHHH!"

Ratchet jerked his arm harder, straining the shoulder joint as he pressed into the copter's rotor assembly. It was a sensitive area, should have been painful. He didn't expect Vortex to grind against the wall, an aroused whine escaping his throat.

"Yes! Oh, frag, yes! More...harder!"

Disgust etched across Ratchet's face, his grip easing on Vortex's arm. "You're one sick, fragger…"

A sharp grin as red optics caught blue ones.

"And you're a tease."

Jerking Vortex away from the wall, Ratchet shoved him out of the Med Bay. Vortex staggered a moment before turning around, grinning wide as he laughed.

Ratchet heaved through his vents as he looked the Combaticon straight in the optics. "I meant what I said. Stay away from him."

He punched the button to shut and lock the Med Bay doors. Unfortunately, it didn't block out the sound of Vortex's laughter.

* * *

******Authors notes******  
Yeah, this is my first real spin at writing Decepticon personality and character. Very different from tapping into my Autobot muse!  
And Vortex will always be Vortex. And First Aid better get ready, cause Vortex isn't about to give up...  
Reading and reviewing is always appreciated! :)


End file.
